The invention relates to a sensor which detects a motion parameter such as acceleration using a polymer sensor element.
A sensor or a “motion sensor”, such as an acceleration sensor and an angular acceleration sensor, has been used in various electronic devices such as mobile phones and gaming consoles. A variety of schemes have been proposed for the motion sensor. Examples of such include: a scheme in which force is generated based on acceleration applied to a weight to detect the force with a voltage element such as a piezoelectric body; and a scheme in which an elastic body is deformed with generated force to detect the deformation of the elastic body as a change in capacitance, or to detect the same using a strain gauge.
Japanese Patent No. 4004129 (JP4004129B) proposes a motion sensor, which arranges the sensor elements, each utilizing the piezoelectric body, in a cross-configuration to be able to detect both the accelerations in biaxial directions and angular accelerations in triaxial directions. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-39995 (JP2005-39995A) and No. 2008-304390 (JP2008-304390A) each propose to apply a bending sensor or a “displacement sensor” which utilizes a polymer sensor element to the acceleration sensor or the like.